


Dearly Beloved (Gift Art)

by LD73



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Digital Art, Fanart, Gift Art, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LD73/pseuds/LD73
Summary: Gift Art for Sophia!! (/^▽^)/





	Dearly Beloved (Gift Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophia96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dearly beloved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490639) by [Sophia96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96). 



> I hope that you'll like it! I'm satisfied with how they turned out even if I did struggle a bit on some occasions╮(─▽─)╭. But this fic is so great that I just had to make these! (≧∇≦)/

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time posting a work here, so it took me some time to figure out how to post images here. So I'm sorry if there's any mistakes or if I missed anything o(╥﹏╥)o. But I hope that you'll like it anyways!


End file.
